1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to painting equipment and more particularly to a paint container for loading a selected area of a painting pad or brush with paint.
It is common practice, when painting small area surfaces, such as decorative molding, cornices and other uneven surfaces, normally found around or near window areas, such as a stile or mullion adjacent a glazed surface, to use a relatively small generally rectangular painting pad having a section of fibrous pile on one flat surface which is loaded with paint and transferred to the area to be painted by manually moving the painting pad across the surface. The principal problem associated with such painting is loading the painting pad pile with a sufficient quantity of paint to paint the desired surface and yet prevent excess or unwanted paint being deposited on an adjacent surface, such as an adjoining wall, window pane or a different colored surface.
The present invention simplifies and for the most part eliminates the problem of overloading a painting pad with paint by providing a container having a stop and adjoining surface area disposed normal to the plane of the stop so that only a selected area of the painting pad will be loaded with paint. Any excess paint on the painting pad is easily removed in a wiping action of the pad across the paint receiving surface of the painting pad in contact with the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It has been common practice to load the painting surface of a painting pad by providing a shallow container, such as an inverted gallon size paint container lid, having a relatively small quantity of paint disposed thereon so that the painting pad painting surface may be flatly engaged with the paint. Loading the painting pad in this fashion results in the entire paint receiving surface of the painting pad being loaded with paint which, when the painting pad is placed on a surface to be painted, adjacent a adjoining wall or surface, some of the paint from the painting pad pile is invariably transferred to the surface of the adjoining wall. This results in an uneven fresh painted edge or area presenting an untidy and unprofessional appearance.
This invention obviates the overloading of a painting pad surface and simplifies the forming of a true painted edge surface by applying paint to the central portion of the painting pad pile while maintaining a marginal edge portion thereof substantially free of paint. The principal distinction between this application and the above named copending application is that the walls of the container disclosed herein are of substantially uniform thickness as opposed to an excessively thickened rearward wall thus conserving material and simplifying construction.